List of films: F
F *''F'' (2010) *''F for Fake'' (1974) *''F.I.S.T.'' (1978) *''F/X'' (1986) *''F/X2'' (1991) Fa *''Faat Kiné'' (2000) *''The Fabulous Baker Boys'' (1989) *''Face'': (1997, 2000, 2004 & 2009) *''The Face'' (1996) *''The Face of Another'' (1966) *''A Face in the Crowd'' (1957) *''Face to Face'': (1952, 1963, 1967, 1976, 1979, 1984 & 2011) *''Face 2 Face'': (2012 Malayalam & 2012 American) *''Face of the Screaming Werewolf'' (1964) *''Face/Off'' (1997) *''Faces'' (1968) *''Faces of Death'' (1978) *''Facing the Giants'' (2006) *''Facing Windows'' (2003) *''Factory Boss'' (2014) *''Factory Girl'' (2006) *''Factotum'' (2006) *''The Faculty'' (1998) *''Fade to Black'': (1980 & 2004) *''Fading of the Cries'' (2011) *''Fading Wave'' (2015) *''Faeries'': (1981 & 1999) *''Fahrenheit 451'' (1966) *''Fahrenheit 9/11'' (2004) *''FahrenHYPE 9/11'' (2004) *''Fail-Safe'': (1964 & 2000 TV) *''Failan'' (2001) *''Failure to Launch'' (2006) *''Fair Game'': (1986, 1995, 2005 & 2010) *''The Fairly OddParents'' series: **''A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!'' (2011 TV) **''A Fairly Odd Christmas'' (2012 TV) **''A Fairly Odd Summer'' (2014 TV) *''The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays'' (1908) *''Fairy Tail'' series: **''Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess'' (2013) **''Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry'' (2017) *''FairyTale: A True Story'' (1997) *''Faithful'' (1996) *''Faithless'' (2000) *''Fake'' (2003) *''Falcon Down'' (2000) *''The Falcon and the Snowman'' (1985) *''Falcons'' (2002) *''The Fall'': (2006 & 2008) *''Fall in Love Like a Star'' (2015) *''The Fall of the House of Usher'' (1928) *''The Fall of the Roman Empire'' (1964) *''Fallen'' (1998 & 2015) *''Fallen Angel'' (1945) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''The Fallen Idol'' (1948) *''Falling Down'' (1993) *''Falling Flowers'' (2012) *''Falling Hare'' (1943) *''Falling in Love'' (1984) *''False Hare'' (1964) *''Fame'': (1980 & 2009) *''Family Business'' (1989) *''Family Guy'' (1999) *''The Family Jewels'' (1965) *''The Family Man'' (2000) *''Family Plot'' (1976) *''The Family Stone'' (2005) *''The Family That Preys'' (2008) *''The Family Way'' (1966) *''The Fan'' (1996) *''Fan Chan'' (2003) *''Fanaa'' (2006) *''Fanboys'' (2009) *''Fancy Pants'' (1950) *''Fandango'' (1985) *''Fando and Lis'' (1972) *''Fanfan la Tulipe'': (1925, 1952 & 2003) *''Fanny'' (1961) *''Fanny and Alexander'' (1982) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' series: **''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2016) **''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018) *Fantastic Four: **''Fantastic Four'': (1994, 2005 & 2015) **''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2007) *''FAQ: Frequently Asked Questions'' (2004) *''Far and Away'' (1992) *''Far Cry'' (2008) *''Far from Heaven'' (2002) *''Far from the Madding Crowd'': (1915, 1967, 1998 & 2015) *''Faraway, So Close!'' (1993) *''Farce of the Penguins'' (2007) *''A Farewell to Arms'': (1932 & 1957) *''A Farewell to Jinu'' (2015) *''Farewell to the King'' (1989) *''Farewell My Concubine'' (1993) *''Farewell, My Lovely'' (1975) *''Farewell, My Queen'' (2012) *''Fargo'' (1996) *''Farinelli'' (1994) *''Farm House II'' (2014) *''The Farmer Takes a Wife'': (1935 & 1953) *''The Farmer's Daughter'' (1947) *''The Farmer's Wife'' (1928) *''Farsighted for Two Diopters'' (1976) *''Farz'': (1967 & 2001) *''Fast Company'': (1918, 1924, 1929, 1938, 1953 & 1979) *''Fast Food Nation'' (2006) *''The Fast and the Furious'' (1955) *''The Fast and the Furious'' series: **''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) **''2 Fast 2 Furious'' (2003) **''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) **''Fast & Furious'' (2009) **''Fast Five'' (2011) **''Fast & Furious 6'' (2013) **''Furious 7'' (2015) **''The Fate of the Furious'' (2017) *''Fast and Furry-ous'' (1948) *''Fast Getaway'' (1991) *''Fast Getaway II'' (1994) *''Fast Times at Ridgemont High'' (1982) *''Fast, Cheap & Out of Control'' (1997) *''Faster'': (2003 & 2010) *''Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!'' (1965) *''The Fastest Guitar Alive'' (1967) *''Fat Albert'' (2004) *''Fat Choi Spirit'' (2002) *''Fat City'' (1972) *''Fat Girl'' (2001) *''Fat Man and Little Boy'' (1989) *''Fat Pizza'' (2003) *''Fat, Sick & Nearly Dead'' (2010) *''Fata Morgana'' (1972) *''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) *''Fatal Beauty'' (1987) *''Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle'' (1993) *''Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf'' (1994) *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' (1994) *''Fatal Instinct'' (1993) *''Fatal Intuition'' (2015) *''Fate'': (1913, 2001 & 2008) *''Fate'' series: **''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' (2010) **''Fate/Grand Order: First Order'' (2016 TV) **''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya: Oath Under Snow'' (2017) **''Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel'' (2017) *''Fateless'' (2005) *''Father'': (1990 & 2000) *''Father of the Bride'': (1950 & 1991) *''Father of the Bride Part II'' (1995) *''Father Goose'' (1964) *''Father Sergius'' (1917) *''Father's Day'': (1930, 1996, 1997, 2011 & 2012) *''Father's Little Dividend'' (1951) *''Fatty Finn'' (1980) *''Fatty and Mabel Adrift'' (1916) *''Fatty's Tintype Tangle'' (1915) *''Fatwa'' (2006) *''Faust'': (1926 & 1994) *''Faust: Love of the Damned'' (2001) *''Le fauteuil'' (2009) *''The Favor'': (1994 & 2006) *''Fay Grim'' (2007) Fb-Ff *''The FBI Story'' (1959) *''Fear'': (1946 & 1996) *''Fear of a Black Hat'' (1994) *''Fear and Desire'' (1953) *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' (1998) *''Fear in the Night'': (1947 & 1972) *''Fear and Trembling'' (2003) *''Fear X'' (2003) *''FeardotCom'' (2002) *''Fearless'': (1993 & 2006) *''The Fearless Hyena'' (1979) *''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967) *''Feast'' (2005 & 2014) *''Feast 2: Sloppy Seconds'' (2008) *''Feast III: The Happy Finish'' (2009) *''Feast of July'' (1995) *''Feast of Love'' (2007) *''Feds'' (1988) *''Feed'': (2005 & 2017) *''Feed Me'' (2013) *''Feeling Minnesota'' (1996) *''Feet First'' (1930) *''Felicia's Journey'' (1999) *''Felicity'' (1978) *''Felicity: An American Girl Adventure'' (2005 TV) *''Fellini Satyricon'' (1969) *''Fellini's Casanova'' (1977) *''Female Convict Scorpion: Jailhouse 41'' (1972) *''Female Trouble'' (1974) *''Female Vampire'' (1973) *''Femme Fatale'': (1991 & 2002) *''La Femme Nikita'' (1991) *''The Fencer'' (2015) *''Fences'' (2016) *''Fengming, a Chinese Memoir'' (2007) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' (1998) *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) *''Ferry Tales'' (2002) *''Festen'' (1998) *''Festival'': (1967, 1996, 2001 & 2005) *''Festival in Cannes'' (2001) *''Festival Express'' (2003) *''Fever Lake'' (1996) *''Fever Pitch'': (1985, 1997 & 2005) *''A Few Good Men'' (1992) *''Ffolkes'' (1979) Fi *''Fiddler on the Roof'' (1971) *''Fido'' (2006) *''Field of Dreams'' (1989) *''Fiend Without a Face'' (1958) *''Fierce Creatures'' (1997) *''The Fifth Element'' (1997) *''The Fifth Estate'' (2013) *''The Fifth Missile'' (1986 TV) *''The Fifth Wave'' (2016) *''Fifty Million Frenchmen'' (1931) *''Fifty Shades'' series: **''Fifty Shades of Grey'' (2015) **''Fifty Shades Darker'' (2017) **''Fifty Shades Freed'' (2018) *''Fig Trees'' (2009) *''Fight Back to School'' (1990) *''Fight Club'' (1999) *''Fight for Your Life'' (1977) *''Fighter in the Wind'' (2004) *''The Fighter'': (1952 & 2010) *''Fighter'': (2000, 2007 & 2012) *''The Fighters'' (1974) *''Fighters'' (2014) *''The Fighting 69th'' (1940) *''Fighting'': (2009 & 2014) *''Fighting Elegy'' (1966) *''The Fighting Kentuckian'' (1949) *''Fighting with My Family'' (2018) *''The Fighting Seabees'' (1944) *''The Fighting Sullivans'' (1944) *''The Fighting Temptations'' (2003) *''Fiji Love'' (2014) *''Filantropica'' (2002) *''Film'' (1965) *''Film Geek'' (2005) *''Film Portrait'' (1970) *''The Filth and the Fury'' (2000) *''Final Analysis'' (1992) *''The Final Countdown'' (1980) *''Final Cut'': (1980, 1998 & 2004) *''Final Destination'' series: **''Final Destination'' (2000) **''Final Destination 2'' (2003) **''Final Destination 3'' (2006) **''The Final Destination'' (2009) **''Final Destination 5'' (2011) *''Final Fantasy'' series: **''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within'' (2001) **''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children'' (2005) *''Final Justice'': (1985, 1988, & 1997) *''Final Score'' (2007 & 2017) *''Final Stab'' (2001) *''Find Me Guilty'' (2006) *''Finder's Fee'' (2001) *''Finding Forrester'' (2000) *''Finding Nemo'' series: **''Finding Nemo'' (2003) **''Finding Dory'' (2016) *''Finding Neverland'' (2004) *''The Fine Art of Love: Mine Ha-Ha'' (2005) *''A Fine Madness'' (1966) *''Fingers'': (1941 & 1978) *''Finian's Rainbow'' (1968) *''The Finishing Touch'' (1928) *''The Fire'': (1916, 2003 & 2015) *''Fire'': (1996 & 2002) *''Fire Down Below'': (1957 & 1997) *''Fire and Ice'': (1983 & 1986) *''Fire and Ice: The Dragon Chronicles'' (2008 TV) *''Fire and Ice: The Winter War of Finland and Russia'' (2005) *''Fire Festival'' (1985) *''Fire Fighters'' (1922) *''Fire with Fire'': (1986 & 2012) *''Fire Maidens from Outer Space'' (1956) *''Fire on the Mountain'': (1981 & 1996) *''Fire Over England'' (1937) *''Fire in the Sky'' (1993) *''The Fire Within'' (1963) *''Firebreather'' (2010 TV) *''Firecreek'' (1968) *''Fired Up!'' (2009) *''Fireflies in the Garden'' (2008) *''Firehouse'': (1987 & 1997) *''Firehouse Dog'' (2007) *''Firelight'': (1964 & 1998) *''The Fireman'': (1916 & 1931) *''Fireman'' (2015) *''The Firemen's Ball'' (1967) *''Fireproof'' (2008) *''Fires on the Plain'': (1959 & 2014) *''Fires Were Started'' (1943) *''Firestarter'' (1984) *''Firestorm'': (1998 & 2013) *''Firewalker'' (1986) *''Firewall'' (2006) *''Firewater'' (1994) *''Fire!: (1901, 1977 & 1991) *''The Firm: (1989 TV, 1993 & 2009) *''First Action Hero'' (1994) *''The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest'' (2002) *''First Blood'' (1982) *''The First Born'': (1921 & 1928) *''First Born'' (2007) *''First Daughter'': (1999 TV & 2004) *''First Descent'' (2005) *''First Knight'' (1995) *''First Man'' (2018) *''First Man into Space'' (1959) *''The First of May'' (1998) *''First of May'': (1958 & 2015) *''The First Men in the Moon'': (1919 & 1964) *''First Monday in October'' (1981) *''First on the Moon'' (2005) *''First Spaceship on Venus'' (1962) *''First Sunday'' (2008) *''The First Time'': (1952, 1969, 2009 & 2012) *''First Time'' (2012) *''The First Wives Club'' (1996) *''Firstborn'' (1984) *''Fish and Elephant'' (2001) *''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) *''Fish Tank'' (2009) *''The Fisher King'' (1991) *''Fist Fight'' (2017) *''Fist of Fury'' (1972) *''Fist of Legend'' (1994) *''Fist of the North Star'': (1986 & 1995) *''A Fistful of Dollars'' (1964) *''A Fistful of Dynamite'' (1971) *''A Fistful of Fingers'' (1995) *''Fists in the Pocket'' (1965) *''Fists of Fury'' (1971) *''Fit Lover'' (2008) *''Fitzcarraldo'' (1982) *''Five Came Back'' (1939) *''Five Corners'' (1987) *''Five Days, Five Nights'': (1960 & 1996) *''Five Deadly Venoms'' (1978) *''Five Easy Pieces'' (1970) *''Five Girls'' (2006) *''Five Graves to Cairo'' (1943) *''The Five Heartbeats'' (1991) *''Five for Hell'' (1969) *''Five Killers'' (2009) *''Five Minutes of Heaven'' (2009) *''Five Minutes to Tomorrow'' (2014) *''The Five Obstructions'' (2003) *''The Five Pennies'' (1959) *''Five Star Final'' (1931) *''The Five Year Engagement'' (2012) *''Fiza'' (2000) Fl-Fm *''The Flag: A Story Inspired by the Tradition of Betsy Ross'' (1927) *''Flags of Our Fathers'' (2006) *''The Flame and the Arrow'' (1950) *''Flaming Star'' (1960) *''Flamingo Road'' (1949) *''Flarsky'' (2019) *''Flash of Genius'' (2008) *''Flash Gordon'': (1936 & 1980) *''Flash Gordon Conquers the Universe'' (1940) *''Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars'' (1938) *''Flashback'': (1969 & 1990) *''Flashbacks of a Fool'' (2008) *''Flashdance'' (1983) *''Flatland'' (2007) *''Flatland: The Movie'' (2007) *''Flatland 2: Sphereland'' (2012) *''Flatliners'': (1990 & 2017) *''Flat!'' (2010) *''Flawless'': (1999 & 2008) *''Fled'' (1996) *''Die Fledermaus'' (1923) *''Fleet of Time'' (2014) *''The Flesh'' (1991) *''Flesh'': (1932 & 1968) *''Flesh for the Beast'' (2003) *''Flesh & Blood'': (1985 & 1993) *''Flesh and Bone'' (1993) *''Flesh and the Devil'' (1926) *''Flesh for Frankenstein'' (1973) *''Flesh Gordon'' (1974) *''Flesh Gordon Meets the Cosmic Cheerleaders'' (1989) *''Flesheater'' (1988) *''Fletch'' (1985) *''Fletch Lives'' (1989) *''Flicka'' (2006) *''Flight'': (1929, 2009 & 2012) *''Flight 93'' (2006) (TV) *''Flight of the Intruder'' (1991) *''Flight of the Living Dead'' (2008) *''Flight to Mars'' (1951) *''Flight of the Navigator'' (1986) *''The Flight of the Phoenix'': (1965 & 2004) *''Flight of the Raven'' (1984) *''Flightplan'' (2005) *''The Flim-Flam Man'' (1967) *''The Flintstones'' series: **''The Flintstones'' (1994) **''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994) **''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) **''The Flintstones: On the Rocks'' (2001) **''The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown!'' (2015) *''Flipped'' (2010) *''Flipper'': (1963 & 1996) *''Flipping Out'' (2007) *''Flirtation Walk'' (1934) *''Flirting'' (1991) *''Flirting with Disaster'' (1996) *''Floating Life'' (1996) *''Floating Weeds'' (1959) *''The Flock'' (2007) *''The Floorwalker'' (1916) *''Florence Foster Jenkins'' (2016) *''The Florentine'' (1999) *''A Florida Enchantment'' (1914) *''Flower & Garnet'' (2002) *''Flower and Snake: Zero'' (2014) *''Flower Drum Song'' (1961) *''The Flower Girl'' (1972) *''Flowers in the Attic'': (1987 & 2014) *''Flowers in the Shadows'' (2008) *''Flowers of Shanghai'' (1998) *''The Flowers of St. Francis'' (1950) *''Flowers and Trees'' (1932) *''The Flowers of War'' (2011) *''Flubber'' (1997) *''The Fluffer'' (2002) *''Fluke'' (1995) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''The Fly'': (1958 & 1986) *''Fly Away Home'' (1996) *''The Fly II'' (1989) *''Fly Me to the Moon'' (2008) *''Flyboys'' (2006) *''Flying Boys'' (2004) *''The Flying Deuces'' (1939) *''Flying Down to Rio'' (1933) *''Flying Leathernecks'' (1951) *''Flying Padre'' (1951) *''Flying Tigers'' (1942) *''Flying Virus'' (2001) *''Flying Wild'' (1941) *''Flywheel'' (2003) *''Flåklypa Grand Prix'' (1975) *''FM'' (1978) Fo *''Focus'': (2001 & 2015) *''The Fog'': (1980 & 2005) *''The Fog of War: Eleven Lessons from the Life of Robert S. McNamara'' (2004) *''Follow That Bird(1985) *Follow the Fleet'' (1936) *''Follow Me My Queen'' (2015) *''Follow Me Quietly'' (1949) *''Follow Me, Boys!'' (1966) *''Follow That Dream'' (1962) *''Following'' (1998) *''The Food of the Gods'' (1976) *''Food, Inc.'' (2009) *''Foodfight!'' (unreleased) *''A Fool'' (2015) *''Fool for Love'' (1985) *''A Fool There Was'': (1914 & 1915) *''Fool's Gold'' (2008) *''Foolish Plans'' (2016) *''Foolproof'' (2003) *''Fools Rush In'': (1949, 1973 & 1997) *''The Football Factory'' (2004) *''Football Under Cover'' (2008) *''Footlight Parade'' (1933) *''Footloose'': (1984 & 2011) *''Footnote'' (2011) *''Footrot Flats: The Dog's Tale'' (1986) *''For All Mankind'' (1989) *''For the Birds'' (2000) *''For Colored Girls'' (2010) *''For Eternal Hearts'' (2007) *''For a Few Bullets'' (2016) *''For a Few Dollars More'' (1965) *''For the First Time'': (1959 & 2008) *''For a Good Time, Call...'' (2012) *''For Heaven's Sake'' (1926) *''For a Lost Soldier'' (1992) *''For Love or Country: The Arturo Sandoval Story'' (2000) (TV) *''For Love of the Game'' (1999) *''For Love or Money'' (1993) *''For Me and My Gal'' (1942) *''For One Night'' (2006) (TV) *''For Queen and Country'' (1989) *''For Richer or Poorer'' (1997) *''For Scent-imental Reasons'' (1949) *''For Those in Peril'' (1944) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (1943) *''For Your Consideration'' (2006) *''For Your Eyes Only'' (1981) *''Forbidden'' (1949) *''Forbidden Forest'' (2004) *''Forbidden Fruit'': (1921 & 2000) *''Forbidden Games'' (1952) *''The Forbidden Kingdom'' (2008) *''Forbidden Love: The Unashamed Stories of Lesbian Lives'' (1992) *''Forbidden Planet'' (1956) *''Forbidden Zone'' (1982) *''The Force'' (2019) *''Force 10 from Navarone'' (1978) *''Force of Evil'' (1948) *''A Force of One'' (1979) *''Forces of Nature'' (1999) *''A Foreign Affair'' (1948) *''Foreign Correspondent'' (1940) *''A Foreign Field'' (1993) *''The Foreigner'': (2003 & 2017) *''''Foreigners'''' (1972) *''The Forest'': (2002, 2005, 2009 & 2016) *''Forever Amber'' (1947) *''Forever Enthralled'' (2008) *''Forever Love'': (2014 & 2015) *''Forever Mine'' (1999) *''Forever the Moment'' (2008) *''Forever Young'': (1992 & 2014) *''Les Forgerons'' (1895) *''Forget All Remember'' (2014) *''Forget Paris'' (1995) *''Forgetting Sarah Marshall'' (2008) *''The Forgiveness of Blood'' (2011) *''The Forgotten'': (1973, 2003 & 2004) *''The Forgotten Frontier'' (1931) *''Forgotten Silver'' (1995) *''Forklift Driver Klaus – The First Day on the Job'' (2000) *''Formosa'' (2005) *''The Formula'': (1980 & 2002) *''Formula 17'' (2004) *''Formula 51'' (2001) *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) *''The Forsaken'' (2001) *''Fort Apache'' (1948) *''The Fortress'': (1979, 1994 & 2017) *''Fortress'': (1985, 1992 & 2012) *''Fortress 2: Re-Entry'' (1999) *''The Fortune'' (1975) *''The Fortune Cookie'' (1966) *''Forty Guns'' (1958) *''Forty Shades of Blue'' (2005) *''The Foul King'' (2000) *''Foul Play'': (1920, 1977 & 1978) *''The Founder'' (2016) *''The Fountain'' (2006) *''The Fountainhead'' (1949) *''Four of the Apocalypse'' (1975) *''Four Brothers'' (2005) *''Four Christmases'' (2008) *''Four Daughters'' (1938) *''Four Days in September'' (1997) *''Four Feathers'': (1939 & 2002) *''Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'': (1921 & 1962) *''The Four Musketeers'' (1974) *''Four Rooms'' (1995) *''The Four Seasons'': (1979 & 1981) *''Four Shades of Brown'' (2004) *''Four for Venice'' (1998) *''Four Weddings and a Funeral'' (1994) *''Four's a Crowd'' (1938) *''Fourteen Hours'' (1951) *''The Fourth Kind'' (2009) *''The Fourth Man'': (1983 & 2007) *''The Fox Family'' (2006) *''Fox and His Friends'' (1976) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006) *''The Fox with Nine Tails'' (1994) *''Foxes'' (1980) *''Foxfire'': (1955, 1987 & 1996) *''Foxy Brown'' (1974) Fr *''Fra Diavolo'' (1933) *''Fracture'': (2004 & 2007) *''Fragile'' (2005) *''Frailty'' (2001) *''The Frame'' (2014) *''Framed'': (1930, 1947, 1975 & 1990 TV) *''Frances'' (1982) *''Frances Ha'' (2013) *''Frank Film'' (1973) *''Frankenfish'' (2004) *''Frankenhooker'' (1990) *''Frankenstein'' series: **''Frankenstein'': (1910 & 1931) **''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) **''Frankenstein Created Woman'' (1967) **''Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man'' (1943) **''Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell'' (1974) **''Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed'' (1969) **''Frankenstein Unbound'' (1990) **''Frankenstein: The True Story'' (1973) (TV) **''Frankenstein's Daughter'' (1958) *''Frankenweenie'': (1984 & 2012) *''Frankie and Johnny'': (1966 & 1991) *''Franklin and the Green Knight'' (2000) *''Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure aka Franklin and Granny's Secret (2006) *''Franklin's Magic Christmas'' (2001) *''Franklyn'' (2009) *''Frantic'' (1988) *''Franz Schubert'' (1953) *''Frat House'' (1998) *''Fraternity Vacation'' (1985) *''Frau im Mond'' (1929) *''Freak Talks About Sex'' (1999) *''Freaked'' (1993) *''Freaks'' (1932) *''Freaky Friday'': (1976 & 2003) *''Fred Claus'' (2007) *''Fred Ott Holding a Bird'' (1894) *''Fred Ott's Sneeze'' (1894) *''Freddy Got Fingered'' (2001) *''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) *''Free Birds'' (2013) *''Free Soul'' (1931) *''Free Willy'' series: **''Free Willy'' (1993) **''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995) **''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (1997) **''Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove'' (2010) *''Freebie and the Bean'' (1974) *''Freedom Downtime'' (2001) *''Freedom Writers'' (2007) *''Freedomland'' (2006) *''Freejack'' (1992) *''Freeway'' (1988 & 1996) *''Freeway II: Confessions of a Trickbaby'' (1999) *''Freeze Frame'' (2004) *''Freeze Me'' (2000) *''French Cancan'' (1955) *''The French Connection'' (1971) *''French Connection II'' (1975) *''French Kiss'': (1995, 2011 & 2015) *''The French Lieutenant's Woman'' (1981) *''French Rarebit'' (1951) *''French Twist'' (1996) *''Frenzy'' (1972) *''Frequency'' (2000) *''Frequently Asked Questions About Time Travel'' (2009) *''Fresh'': (1994 & 2009) *''Fresh Hare'' (1942) *''Fresh Horses'' (1988) *''The Freshman'': (1925 & 1990) *''Frida'' (2002) *''Friday'' (1995) *''Friday the 13th'' series: **''Friday the 13th'': (1980 & 2009) **''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) **''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) **''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) **''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' (1985) **''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' (1986) **''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) **''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) **''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) **''Jason X'' (2001) **''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) *''Friday After Next'' (2002) *''Friday Night Lights'' (2004) *''Fried Green Tomatoes'' (1991) *''Friedemann Bach'' (1941) *''Friend'': (2001 & 2009) *''A Friend of Mine'' (2011) *''Friendly Persuasion'' (1956) *''Friends'': (1971, 1999 & 2001) *''Friends with Benefits'' (2011) *''The Friends of Eddie Coyle'' (1973) *''Friends with Kids'' (2012) *''Friends with Money'' (2006) *''Fright Night'': (1985 & 2011) *''Fright Night Part 2'' (1988) *''The Frighteners'' (1996) *''Frigid Hare'' (1949) *''Frisco Kid'' (1935) *''The Frisco Kid'' (1979) *''Fritz the Cat'' (1972) *''Frogs'' (1972) *''The Frogville'' (2014) *''From Beyond'' (1986) *''From Beyond the Grave'' (1975) *''From the Drain'' (1967) *''From Dusk Till Dawn'' series: **''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996) **''From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money'' (1999) **''From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter'' (2000) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (1958) *''From Hell'' (2001) *''From Here to Eternity'' (1953) *''From Justin to Kelly'' (2003) *''From the Life of the Marionettes'' (1980) *''From the Manger to the Cross'' (1912) *''From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler'': (1995 TV & 1973) *''From Noon Till Three'' (1976) *''From Now On'' (2007) *''From Paris with Love'' (2010) *''From Russia with Love'' (1963) *''From Soup to Nuts'' (1928) *''From Stump to Ship'' (1930) *''From the Terrace'' (1960) *''From Vegas to Macau'' (2014) *''From Vegas to Macau II'' (2015) *''The Front'' (1976) *''The Front Page'': (1931 & 1974) *''Frontier(s)'' (2008) *''Frost/Nixon'' (2009) *''Frostbite'': (2005 & 2006) *''Frostbiter: Wrath of the Wendigo'' (1996) *''Frozen'': (1997, 2005, 2007, 2010 US, 2010 Hong Kong & 2013) *''Frozen 2'' (2019) *''Frozen with Fear'' (2000) *''Frozen River'' (2008) *''Fruitvale Station'' (2013) *''Frække Frida'' (1994) Fu *''FUBAR'' (2002) *''Fuck'' (2006) *''Fucking Åmål'' (1998) *''Fuckland'' (2000) *''Fursonas'' (2016) *''Fudoh: The New Generation'' (1996) *''The Fugitive'': (1947 & 1993) *''The Fugitive Kind'' (1959) *''Fuji'' (1975) *''Fujian Blue'' (2007) *''Full Body Massage'' (1995) *''Full Contact'' (1992) *''Full Disclosure'': (2001 & 2005) *''Full Frontal'' (2002) *''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) *''The Full Monteverdi'' (2007) *''The Full Monty'' (1997) *''Full Moon High'' (1981) *''Full-Court Miracle'' (2003) (TV) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' series: **''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' (2005) **''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos'' (2011) **''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2017) *''Fulltime Killer'' (2001) *''Fumō Chitai'' (1976) *''Fun in Acapulco'' (1963) *''Fun with Dick and Jane'': (1977 & 2005) *''Fun Down There'' (1988) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Fun Size'' (2012) *''The Funeral'' (1984 & 1996) *''Funeral in Berlin'' (1966) *''The Funhouse'' (1981) *''Funny About Love'' (1990) *''Funny Bones'' (1995) *''Funny Face'' (1957) *''Funny Farm'' (1988) *''Funny Games'' (1997 & 2008) *''Funny Girl'' (1964) *''Funny Ha Ha'' (2007) *''Funny Lady'' (1975) *''Funny People'' (2009) *''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum'' (1966) *''Fur: An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus'' (2006) *''The Furies'': (1930 & 1950) *''Furry Vengeance'' (2010) *''Fury'' (1936 & 2012 & 2014) *''The Fury'' (1978) *''The Fury of the Wolfman'' (1972) *''Futurama '' series: **''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' (2007) **''Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs'' (2008) **''Futurama: Bender's Game'' (2008) **''Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder'' (2009) *''The Future'' (2011) *''Futuresport'' (1998 TV) *''Futureworld'' (1976) Previous: List of films: E Next: List of films: G See also *Lists of films *Lists of actors *List of film and television directors *List of documentary films *List of film production companies F Category:Lists